Is That How You Would Speak of Me If I Died?
by RadientWings
Summary: Klaus never expected this. He never expected to lose his sister. Short AU. Character death. Original-centric. One-shot. Family fluff.


**This idea was drifting around in my head and I couldn't sleep until I got it down. This is a short AU set after 3x18. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

"_I can't believe Finn is dead."_

"_Good riddance, he was an embarrassment Rebekah."_

"_He was still your brother, mind your tongue."_

"_Fine. Let's all say a prayer for Finn, who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man. He was a lovesick fool, he's better off in death."_

"_Is that how you would speak of me if I died?"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Klaus had lived a thousand years, he was the fastest and he was the strongest of any creature, and yet, his speed and strength did not bring him fast enough to stop the stake that went through her heart.

A stake he knew was made of white oak.

He had been close, yes. Close enough for his fingertips to brush against her long, flowing blonde locks. Close enough to hear her nearly silent gasp of breath as the poisonous wood pierced her chest, pain spreading through her. Close enough to catch her, his sister, his little sister, his only sister, as she fell back, the final and true death beginning to claim her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_He heard her soft giggling, as she hid behind the old, wooden chair, watching as her older brother stumbled around, pretending that he couldn't hear her. He whipped his head around comically._

"_Hmm, it seems the little princess has disappeared. Alas, how will I ever be able to bear the shame? A knight who cannot even capture a little girl, whatever will they think of me?" He sighed dramatically, giving up his 'search', before planting himself on the floor facing away from the chair and little Rebekah. _

_He knew she would fall for the bait, as she always did, and heard her little footsteps as she tiptoed behind him. He twisted around suddenly when he felt her tiny hand on his shoulder, and grabbed her by the waist, tickling her._

"_Ahah! I've got you now!" The seven-year-old's giggles filled the room, and, for once her older brother joined her in her laughter, feeling that it would not last._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"No, no... NO!" The anguished cry tore from Klaus' throat as he collapsed on the floor, cradling her much like he would when they were younger. "Please, oh God, please... This cannot happen."

Why? How could they tear her away?

This wasn't supposed to happen. This was never supposed to happen.

Klaus stared down at her, and he could see in slow motion her once pale golden skin darkening, veins beginning to appear. He pulled her closer, placing his head atop hers, and reached for the stake, hopelessly hoping that if he pulled it out, this would all be some strange, horrible dream. He took it out as fast as he could, and threw it to the ground and as it touched the cement, he could hear it clatter over her small whimpers of pain. She sounded like a little girl again.

As the stake landed, he saw the thick, dark liquid that covered it. Blood. Her blood.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Blood pooled on the floor as she tore at the man's throat, drinking hungrily. When she finished her meal, she dropped her victim unceremoniously, and slowly her fangs receded._

"_Bekah, love, don't you think it's time you were a little more... dignified in your eating. You always leave such a mess." His tone was stern, but there was amusement dancing in his eyes._

"_Now, why would I do that when my dear, gallant brother is here to save me from the horridness of blood?"_

_They both chuckled at the irony._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tearing his attention away from the stake, Klaus, once again reached towards the wound, this time covering it with his hands, even though he knew it was useless. She would never heal. He felt wetness down his cheeks, and was surprised to find that he was crying.

As he pulled his hands away they came back with more of the dark liquid, with more of the blood, but, this time the blood did not bring forth any excitement or hunger, but only despair.

"Bekah?" He whispered, voice croaking. "Please, little sister, answer me..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Come on, brother, lighten up." Rebekah exclaimed, exasperated. "It was only a little prank, no need to get so moody. Really, you act as if you are a mere child." She shook her head, hands on her hip. "Honestly, I don't know why I stay with you sometimes."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He shuddered as he heard her gasping breaths, and he knew they would soon be her last. Her skin was almost completely dark now, showing her true age to the world. But her eyes, those beautiful blue orbs, stayed the same as they stared up at him in confusion and pain.

"Don't die. Don't die. Don't die" He said over and over and it almost became a prayer.

He felt her struggling in his arms, trying to express something, trying to tell him something. A rough, gurgle sound came from her throat and a shaky hand began to reach up to him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Klaus noticed her stare jealously at the other ladies in the ballroom, all of them dancing happily, without a care in the world. He knew she was sometimes upset. Although she was superior to them, their lives were simple. They would be courted, get married, have babies, and eventually grow old. And they would be able to dance all they want. They would never be on the run from their own father._

_Klaus stood from his seat and offered her his hand._

"_Come, let's show them what real dancing is."_

_He had never seen her smile so brightly._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Her hand grazed his cheek weakly, trying, in her dying moments, to comfort the one person that had never left her. _She_ was trying to comfort _him_, and he wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. Klaus placed his hand over hers, entwining rough fingers with her soft ones. Through her pain, she noticed his tears, and in a numb wonder she realized she had not seen her brother cry in a thousand years.

It pained her to realise that she was the cause of his suffering, because for all his faults and mistakes, he was family. He may have lied to her about their mother, he may be a monster in the eyes of others, but he was her brother, and she his sister.

Always and forever.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Niklaus, meet your sister, Rebekah."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Nik..." She strangled out. He tightened his hand around hers.

"Sh... It's alright. Just... Just go to sleep. I'll be right here with you." He choked, tears falling faster. She looked at him, a look of fuzzy determination in her face.

"Nik..." She repeated, not allowing him to quieten her; she had something to say, and she needed to say it. "N-" She was fading fast. "F-forgive... y-you..."

Her hand slackened.

Her eyes drifted closed.

She was gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Is that how you would speak of me if I died?"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Klaus stayed with her, he said he would be right there with her, and he was a man of his word. He only let go of her body when the flames began to consume it, but not before he placed a gently kiss to her forehead. Even then he did not completely move away, he stayed long after she was nothing but ashes.

He was deathly still, and deathly quiet.

"_Is that how you would speak of me if I died?"_

_No, Bekah,_ he thought, _I would not speak at all._

FIN.

**Well, I hope you liked it. I love Rebekah and Klaus' sibling relationship. Please review!**

**RW**


End file.
